


The Tie

by Minearmy



Category: Elisabeth
Genre: Look back on the college time, M/M, Meet and Greets, TV Show
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minearmy/pseuds/Minearmy





	The Tie

\- -上篇 - -

西装下的衬衫稍稍闷出了汗湿，虽说大学都在维也纳度过，但不知道是不是因为在飞机上冷气过足，马克还是没能一下子适应室温。

他匆忙地上了一辆计程车，获释般解开了胸口的领带，司机伸出手调低了车内的温度 ，马克从后视镜投给他一个感激的眼神。

昨晚和剧团那帮“吸血鬼们”出去喝酒，被热情的圣彼思堡人灌了几杯伏特加，要不是借口回酒店收拾行李，马克险些要改普尔科夫机场下午的航班，那样就很可能会耽误晚上的行程。

还好他最后是通过快速通道赶上了，这样的体验他可不想再有下一次了，不过一想到今晚至少能和卢卡斯见面，整颗心便如吃了秤砣一样安定下来。

昨晚就没怎么合过眼，又因为走得太匆促乱了心率，在飞机上也很难入睡，马克一到酒店恨不得立刻尸躺，出于习惯，他还是先解下领带脱掉外套，换了一身休闲装，打点晚行李后箱子放在置物柜里。才又沉沉地倒入白色的棉被上，头一沾上枕头睡到了下午，直到持续不断的震动声将他吵醒。

他在意识模糊中胡乱地摸到手机接过电话，对面是卢卡斯焦急的声音：嘿，马克，你快下来，哎，不管怎样你先下来把我带上去吧。

额...额，马克放下手机眯着眼睛勉强看清了时间，呀！这都六点了！他唰地一下从床上跳下来，寻找拖鞋和房卡，一边和卢卡斯道歉，说他睡过头了，现在马上下去。

马克衣衫不整地冲出来，大厅有三三两两的路人抬起头正在看着他，卢卡斯微笑地看向这些目光。

“你一定饿坏了吧？”只听马克刚从服务台那道谢后走到卢卡斯的身边，默默地接过他的行李箱，带着试探性语气问到。

“没有，我就是想马上见到你”

卢卡斯盯着马克的脸粲然一笑，出现了小酒窝，马克看了一愣，摇了摇头，嘴角快绷不住笑意，他空出一只手扶着卢卡斯的腰正要往电梯的方向走，恰好有女生举着手机围上来想要拍卢卡斯。

马克看得出卢卡斯有些疲倦，但他仍然保持微笑地比出两个稚气的剪刀手配合着对着镜头比动作，像小孩闹玩后，靠在自己的臂弯里，和泛着花痴的女生们挥手作别。

“能回到维也纳真好”，电梯门关上后卢卡斯凑到马克耳边压低声音说，“你觉得呢”他抬着头顺着对方的目光眨了眨眼睛，一如往常地一样温暖和煦地自笑起来。

\- -中篇 - -

（上台前马克和卢卡斯正在化妆间作准备时发生了有趣的对话）

马克：卢卡斯，帮我看一下这个领带是不是歪了...我觉得有些不对劲。

卢卡斯：嗯......让我看看（说着上手调了调，突然惊觉）怎么这条看起来那么熟悉..等等，这一套西装不是我挑的吗？

马克：（脸红）

卢卡斯：你当时不是说不穿吗？...怎么又

马克：（脸迅速涨红，因为他身上那套确实是看了卢卡斯那一身后偷偷换上的）你要是觉得奇怪，那我换掉红了。

卢卡斯：别别别，你看看不是很帅吗，当时我就说你会喜欢的（其实是赞助商提供帮忙打广告）

马克：（笑）别待会网上一放出去，脸书上又有网友叫我们去结婚了。

卢卡斯：（耳根红透，立刻闭嘴）

（主持人正在询问两个人在维也纳音乐学院如何认识的，卢卡斯避开马克的目光提示滔滔不绝，马克静静地看着：）

卢卡斯：“卢卡斯”我清楚地记得他念我名字的语调，就像在唱一个G大调和弦，“你也来参加starmania选角啊！”

卢卡斯：然后他笑起来，就在等候室突然唱起来“Die schatten werden lang",大概是想让我暂时摆脱紧张，我是惊喜得又笑又哭出来，几乎想要张开手臂拥抱他，抬起胳膊又放下来。

（观众开始骚动，主持人偷看马克的表情）

卢卡斯：那一刻我能明显感受到，他的声音高亢而充满力量，仿佛驾驭着音乐要吞并整片欧洲。像我就无论如何也无法做到把高音唱到那么轻松，总之那天是我人生中最快乐的时刻....  
(摄影结束后，马克和卢卡斯出莱蒙特剧院门口并肩走到对面不远处的咖啡厅。马克曾经在“莫扎特”演出排练的空档来这儿喝杯咖啡提神。）

卢卡斯：于是呢，他们会给你打折吗？

马克：可以啊，这杯算是送你的吧，你以后来想约什么人，可以让我先打声招呼.

卢卡斯：但是我想约的是你，至少这是现在坐在这唯一的理由了。

马克坐端正了问：你是认真的吗？（其实是在开玩笑）

卢卡斯：（一直盯着汤匙的放光部分沉默）

卢卡斯想起过去的日子，特别是和马克在剧团里混熟了后，又因为长得清秀经常被马克借去反串下女主角，不过大约是从两个人毕业后巡演或者合作的机会变少，他总是会怀念当初关系慢慢变热的日子。

离开咖啡馆回酒店路上，马克想要伸手摸卢卡斯的头发，心里却有道障碍越不过去。两个大男人怎么说也不是年轻无拘无束那会了，他只好换成用手拍了拍卢卡斯的肩膀。

卢卡斯把头别过去，捂着嘴偷笑，马克有些奇怪，摸了摸嘴角看有没有沾到咖啡渍。卢卡斯叹了口气，双手绕到马克的脖子后，把他的领带解下，然后勾在手里。马克看着他距离如此近的动作，直男般躲开了目光接触。

\- -下篇 - - 

 

尽管已经过夜，可卢卡斯彻夜未眠，等待时间在房间里展开。

昨晚他们是聊到了凌晨四点多一个在床上，一个在地板上睡觉，马克在床上睡得很熟，鼾声如雷。

卢卡斯蹑手蹑脚地爬上床地另一侧，手指触碰到马克的额头，沿着抬头纹，顺着发际线将他散开的金发往耳后捋。他到现在还在奢求时间过得再慢一点，好让他一个部位接着一个部位地把马克随呼吸起伏的睡姿尽收眼底。

记得在学院排练室，天气阴晴不定，会忽然暗下来，狂风大作，马克会显得格外兴奋，拖着他跑到草坪那满地打滚，嘴巴里吃着草沫子，手像橘猫在他身上乱扒痒痒。还有他入戏太深会拿卢卡斯练手找感觉，还使坏把原本属于男女主角的狗血剧情加上去，然后两个人像傻子一样被剧团人看着，自顾自乐个不停。

一边是回忆，一边是现实。卢卡斯不知道该用什么旋律形容这样复杂的心情。麻将和孩子们一定都期待自己回去，他也很高兴，和维也纳曾经的自己并无冲突。

“你这么快就走啦？“马克一边刷牙一边大声问道，透过镜子里照出卢卡斯打点完行李准备合上箱盖。

“是的，我可不能像你和艾玛那么自在了，家里的小公主已经吵着要爸爸带沙赫蛋糕”

“对了，记得替我问候艾玛”

“她下午就到，你怎么不等她来，亲口和她说。你这一走，她到时候又要埋怨我”

“埋怨什么”

“埋怨我啊，总是不挽留你。她每次想见你，都遇不上。她还以为是你故意不想见她，故意躲着。”

马克拧着毛巾一边笑着挂到毛巾架上，但是毛巾仍然有水滴滴答答地掉下。

“不是我不想，马克”，卢卡斯皱了皱眉头，手指僵了一下，拿起箱子，“你知道的，我们下次会有机会见的”。马克穿着浴巾大步走出来想送卢卡斯，两个人在房门一个往里一个往外，眼睛对上，看了对方好一会，才紧紧地做了一个拥抱。

“再见，罗密欧”，马克手搭在卢卡斯肩上拍了拍，这是卢卡斯饰演了很多遍的角色，他知道马克不是那个意思，就勉强地扯出个微笑迎合。

随着哐的一声房门已经重新关上，马克转身面对一个人的房间，注意到枕头边有一条领带。他轻轻拿起，在手里仔细把玩，摸到了绣有卢卡斯名字的针线，若有所思地勾起了嘴角。


End file.
